After the Rain Outtake
by WolvesCanEatMe
Summary: This is the promised citrus flavored outtake based on my multi-chapter fic After the Rain. If you haven't read AtR you'll still enjoy this, but you'll be missing the background on my OC and the back story of Jake's imprint on her.  Either way -Enjoy!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, items, products etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, products or locations. No copyright infringement is intended.

And…here's the promised citrus. Enjoy.

* * *

Jake's POV:

The bed was empty when I woke up, and Cassie's side was cold. _Where did she go?_ Lying perfectly still, I listened for movement until I found her_._ She was in the garage downstairs, but what the hell was she doing there? The radio was barely audible, and I could just pick out the sound of metal scraping on metal. I threw on a pair of shorts and brushed my teeth before making my way down to the shop.

The sight that greeted me when I opened the door not only made my dick harden, but I think my jaw came pretty close to bouncing off the floor. All I could see were Cassie's legs sticking out from underneath the side of her truck. The tall black military boots she wore reached halfway up her toned calves, and my eyes followed the naked copper skin of her legs up to her thigh, where my view was blocked by the truck's chassis.

She bounced her booted foot in time to the classic rock coming out of the radio. At least the shop was closed—none of the other guys would be walking in on her like that, otherwise I'd never hear the end of it.

Closing the door gently behind me, I stood and just watched as one of her hands inched out and felt around until her fingers brushed the socket wrench. Her hand and the tool disappeared back under the truck. She was changing the oil, I could smell it, and I heard her hiss as it presumably dripped down her arm—it always did.

The dripping of the oil into the catch pan turned into a steady stream, and I moved to approach just as her cell phone chimed. Her beautiful legs twisted to the side as she pulled out the ringing cell phone from her pocket.

"Hey, Quil. What's up?" Cassie asked. I had no idea what my pack brother said, but whatever it was caused Cassie to try and sit up. She hit her head hard on the underside of her truck, and the crash echoed throughout the garage. I nearly laughed aloud at her muffled curse, but then her whole body became tense.

"Quil, I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Her voice was calm and even.

"Okay, Quil. It's going to be alright. Have you already called for an ambulance?"

There was a short pause before she spoke again. "Okay, that's good...her lips are blue? Is she still conscious?"

Her tone was firm and a bit louder. "Quil, take a deep breath. I'm going to tell you how to help Claire, but I need you to stay calm, okay?"

_Oh__,__ shit._ If something was wrong with Claire, Quil was probably on the verge of hysteria. I was at Cassie's feet in a second. After squatting down, I placed my hand on her bare leg and her muscles instantly relaxed. Even though I was next to her, the majority of her body was still obscured under the tuck, but now I could hear the distinct buzzing on the other end of her phone. Quil was talking so fast that it sounded like static.

"Okay, Quil, Is Claire standing, sitting, or lying down?"

I couldn't understand his answer, but Cassie continued.

"I want you to get behind her and put your arms around her waist…make a fist and grasp it with your other hand, just above her belly button. Be sure you're below her ribs and breastbone. In one fast motion, jerk upwards and into her stomach."

Seconds later, loud crying resonated through the phone, and Cassie let out a huge sigh.

"Thank you, God. Quil? Is she okay?"

There was some unintelligible mumbling from the other side of the phone.

"You did a really good job, but I'd still let the ambulance take a look at her when they get there."

Quil's voice was shaky but much stronger and composed when he responded, "I will. Thank you, Cassie…Jeez, I can't even tell you how much I appreciate…" His voice trailed off as he was overcome with emotion.

"No problem. I'm glad I could help. You probably should comfort Claire —she might still be scared. I'll see you later, alright?"

I think Cassie hung up to spare him the awkward emotional disconnect.

When she scooted herself out from underneath her truck, I was the one who was speechless. Her hair was out of place, and she had a dirt smudge across her cheek. The oil that dripped down her arm had left a shiny wake from her wrist to her elbow. She wasn't wearing a bra and the snug tank top she wore had not only ridden up to reveal her smooth stomach, but the blue fabric was thin enough that I could clearly make out the outline of her nipple rings. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes. _How the hell did I ever land this girl?_

"Are you okay, Jake? I'm sorry if I woke you —I really was trying to be quiet." Her beautiful voice made my eyes open.

My voice came out low and gravelly. "You didn't wake me. Umm…is Claire —is she okay?" I forced my eyes up from her perfect chest to her face.

Cassie had moved to sit so that her back was up against the truck; she stared at me for a second before answering. "Claire will be fine. She choked trying to swallow a huge piece of an apple, but Quil was able to get it out of her before she passed out."

I watched her lips move as she spoke, but was so distracted that I barely heard what she said.

"Oh, that's good…about Claire…." I trailed off when Cassie licked her lips; she caught me staring at them and I grinned at her. "You're insanely beautiful, you know?" Leaning in, I cupped her face in my hand, and then dragged my thumb over the dirt smear on her cheek.

She smirked at me and her eyes twinkled. "Oh, is that so?"

We were so close that her breath washed over my face —the heat between us seemed tangible. God, I wanted her.

Nothing had changed since that first day, when I'd opened Embry's front door and saw her standing there with her arms full of shopping bags. I hadn't believed that I could imprint. There wasn't a girl that could replace Bella in my heart, until Cassie had stepped into my life and changed everything. It was as if I had been standing in the torrential downpour, soaked in my misery for so long that I had forgotten how wonderful the sun felt after the rain. Every minute of every day was for her, Cassie was my sun; there wasn't anything on this planet that could to keep me from my girl. I needed her.

I inched closer until my lips were nearly brushing hers. "Uh-huh." The hand that wasn't caressing her face skimmed up the length of her smooth leg until it reached her inner thigh and the hemline of her shorts. "You're incredibly smart, and beyond sexy."

Cassie's eyes dropped to my mouth. "Thank you. I'm glad you think so."

Our lips met—she didn't hesitate to open her mouth for me, teasing my tongue with hers. She tasted like heaven with a slight undertone of hazelnut coffee.

Her hands moved up my back and into my hair. She dragged her fingers across my scalp, and as she purposefully raked her nails down my neck, I was pretty sure I groaned.

Blood flooded to my groin. Fuck. She knew exactly what to do to me.

My hands wrapped her long legs around my waist, and when I stood up, I brought her up with me. Trapping her body between me and the passenger side of her truck, I freed my hands and allowed them to explore her body.

Cassie arched against me as my fingers slowly moved up the bare flesh of her stomach, and then underneath her shirt to trace the curve of her perfect breasts, finally settling on her hard nipples. Her head was thrown back against the truck window, leaving her neck open to me, and I didn't waste the opportunity.

I lazily dragged my tongue from her collarbone up her neck, until I found the hollow just below her ear and sucked. The moan that I caused just spurred me on; there was nothing on the planet that was more fulfilling than making your imprint shudder and moan in pleasure.

She unhooked her legs from behind my back, and I lowered her down so that her feet could touch the garage floor. She glanced up at me through her long eyelashes and said exactly what I had been thinking.

"I have entirely too many clothes on."

Her eyes burned into mine as she arched her back and slowly unzipped her jean shorts. Instead of letting them drop to the ground, she moved them slowly down her legs—when they reached her boots she stepped out of them. I swallowed hard as her tongue ring traced her lips as she stood back up, her hands running up her legs to her thighs.

My fingers itched to touch the bare skin she had just uncovered, but she held her index finger up to stop me. Self-control was generally not something I had when it concerned sex.

She turned so that her back was to me, and inch by precious inch Cassie pulled her tank top over her head, revealing her perfectly sculpted back; her tattoos accentuated her smooth copper skin flawlessly. As she dragged her hands down to the top of her underwear, I followed her movement. She was painfully teasing me and she knew it. I had thought the purple boy shorts she was wearing had polka-dots on them, but I was wrong.

I couldn't help my chuckle. "Are those skulls on your underwear?"

Cassie looked over her shoulder at me and winked. "Maybe…"

I forced myself to keep my eyes locked on hers as she bent at the waist so that she could drag her underwear down her long lean legs. Instead of kicking them off, she tossed them toward the center of my chest. Catching them with one hand, I glanced at the colored fabric. They did have skulls on them— skulls with pink little hearts in place of the eyes.

In the second I had been looking at her underwear, Cassie had moved to stand back up. Her back was still toward me, but her legs were spread and she was bent over so her chest was flat against the hood of her gray truck. She had propped herself up on her hands and turned her head so she could watch me over her shoulder; I blinked repeatedly at the image of my imprint waiting…naked and bent over the engine of a truck. God help me.

Never in my life did I get naked so fast.

I was behind her in a second, pressing her soft warm body into the unyielding metal of the truck's hood. My hands parted her legs further, and she groaned as my fingers ghosted over her slick, warm folds. Leaning forward, I drew my teeth up along her spine, following the paw prints that had been inked there.

Nipping lightly along the line of her neck, I slipped two of my fingers inside of her. She moaned and I felt her ass jerk backwards trying to get closer to me. I smiled into her hair and began to move my fingers within her. She started groaning and panting as my free hand reached around to palm her breast. When I tugged her nipple ring between my fingers, Cassie cried out and my inner wolf rumbled. It was time.

We both moaned as I entered her from behind— she was so wet. I buried myself in her all the way on my first thrust; we fit together seamlessly, and every time I was with her, I swear it intensified our imprint connection. She moved against me, and with every thrust she would meet me, burying me deeper and deeper inside of her.

My hand traced over her ass and along her back to her shoulders, before it slipped under her toned arm to cup her other breast. They filled my hands like they were perfectly designed for me, and me alone. Twisting her nipple rings gently between my thumb and index fingers elicited beautiful cries from her, and my pace increased along with the volume of Cassie's cries.

She was getting close. I could feel the pounding of her heartbeat through her chest, and the heat radiating off her skin warmed the air around us. Her eyes closed as the tremors in her muscles began. I could see the tension build in her muscles and her quickened breath fogged the truck's polished paint.

My breathing sped up as her inner walls clenched around me as she came, and my movements became erratic as her interior muscles continued to shudder and squeeze around me.

"Uunnnhhh." My own muscles tensed as the sensation of her surrounding me shoved me over the edge.

I pulled her flush against my body and bit down on the tender flesh of her shoulder as I released within her, causing her to scream out my name.

Relaxing on top of Cassie, I pinned her to the hood. Our labored breathing slowly returned to normal as I smoothed her hair and kissed along her shoulder blade. We stayed locked together, almost every part of us touching, for several more minutes— savoring the closeness before I slowly pulled out of her. I missed the connection immediately.

Cassie turned around to face me, bringing her hands to my chest. She lazily traced my abs, then up to my chest and shoulders, never removing her fingers from me. The path her hands took seemed to burn trails of heat along my already hot skin. I watched the movement as her fingers ran back down my chest to circle my nipples, her attention making them harden. When I felt her eyes on my face, I brought my gaze down to meet hers; she was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked, and Cassie's smile grew.

"That was fun."

"Yes. Yes it was." I picked her up and set her on the hood. She wrapped her smooth legs around my torso and pulled me against her, so that she could lay her head on my shoulder.

"Good morning, by the way." She breathed, tickling my skin as she whispered into my chest.

I hugged her warm naked body to my chest, and grinned as I looked down at the truck's hood. There was a perfect impression of Cassie's torso in the fine dust.

"Good morning to you, too. Have I ever told you how wonderful I think you are?"

Cassie giggled into my neck. "Yeah…actually, I think you have." I felt her lips lightly brush my skin. "You're pretty wonderful, too, you know."

I continued to hold her body against mine, grinning stupidly at the closed garage bay doors. The greatest girl on the planet had found me, and she was going to be mine—forever.

* * *

AN:

Thanks for reading! Lemon's are still not in my comfort zone, so any constructive criticism would be welcome.

Super special thanks and a naked Will to, Leanne Golightly, for being super patient and the bestest beta EVER!

Thanks to Wordslinger and Lauren Lautner for the pre-read and help with the zest!

*wolfy hugs*


End file.
